Cough Syrup Roulette
by mochimichu
Summary: "So I cooked up a batch of cough syrup. 3 out of 6 are supposed to be normal. The others will demonstrate the power of science!" USUK Human College AU.


Summary :

"So I cooked up a batch of cough syrup. 3 out of 6 are supposed to be normal. The others will demonstrate the power of science!" USUK Human College AU. Words : 4K+

Warning :

Unintentional drug use, language kink, dirty talk, NSFW. Read at your own risk.

Title :

Cough Syrup Roulette

Fiction :

"Kirkland," Aische announced as she showed her saccharin-sweet grin. "Choose. Truth or Dare."

The man in question raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Italian girl. Irritation was written all over his face. "Fine, truth." He muttered lowly, still eyeing Aische. His stare was nearly murderous. It was as if he was sending a message through his eyes: "Play any silly games and I'll fucking rip out your throat."

"Damn, this is hard. I can't ask about your crush, can I?" Aische groaned loudly, scratching her head as she brainstormed. "Let me.. oh! I know! I know!"

Arthur swore that he had just seen a spark of excitement in the girl's eyes. Which is not good. Not good at all. The last time he saw those eyes light up, he was forced to down 8 shots of Dylan's 'Red Dragon'. It was still the worst hangover he had ever had in two decades of his life.

"What is your kink?"

Freya started laughing furiously as soon as she heard the question. Will choked on his bourbon and Danielle nearly dropped his empty glass. Arthur himself was left with a dumbfounded expression.

"Do you really have no shame, woman?" He sighed, his brain still trying to think of a comeback. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Aische, who was grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm so going to kill you after this."

"Yes, yes, please skip the unnecessary parts. Now answer the fucking question."

A scowl. "I thought you and Freya know the answer to that."

A giggle. "Does that even matter? I want you to spell it out loud. Or should I present the honor of announcing your kinks to our Erotic Ambassador ver. 2?"

Another hiss. "No way."

"Then I'm waiting for an answer, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'!"

An annoyed sigh. "What's so wrong about the question? Sven and Alfred hadn't even reacted when I asked!"

Arthur scowled. Of course they hadn't. Sven had an emotion range of a robot, and Alfred was simply not interested. He sighed, knowing that there was no way he could escape, and that he would regret it as much if he tried to avoid the topic any longer.

"It's.. the 'rish 'cent." He blurted out.

Alfred looked up at the annoyed blonde. It couldn't be..

"What the fuck was that?" Will leaned towards the embarassed man.

"It. Is. The. Irish. Accent." Arthur snapped at him as he continued, "Alright, now let's continue the.."

"Oh hell no, Kirkland." Aische sneered, trying not to laugh. "Are you fucking serious? Irish?"

"He's lying, guys." Will smirked. "I mean, you do realise that the only one with that sort of accent is Dylan, right?"

"I know that much, thank you, Will." Arthur snorted.

"Well, then explain how did you not.."

"Fine, alright?" Arthur cut him off with another scowl, not wanting to hear anything more humiliating, "I get turned on by many accents! There! Happy?"

There was a brief silence before Sven spoke up. "You get turned on by what accent, exactly?" He reiterated.

There was a short pause. "I don't.. ugh, fine. British Oxford, Australian, Southern U.S.. and then there's Irish.. You name it." Arthur muttered as he covered his steadily reddening face. Never would've thought that the day he would give away one of his biggest secrets would be over a game of Truth-or-Dare.

"Shit, those are all the sexy ones." Freya smirked. "Are you sure it's a kink? I mean, half of the female population gets aroused by those stuff."

"Yes." He ground out between his teeth. How long are they going to question his preferences?

"Well, prove it. None of our accents are thicker than yours, and Dylan lives six hours away from all of us." Freya reminded, curiosity plastered all over her face. "You're not going to tell me you wank over some Irish actor's voice, right?"

A few unanimous looks of disbelief were shot at the Canadian girl. "What? I know Arthur is not the type to do it over some expensive porn magazine."

"Wait, aren't you guys missing something?" Will spoke up. All attention was drawn to Will's loud voice. Alfred looked at Will, an undecipherable message written deep in his eyes. Will chuckled as he patted Alfie's shoulder. Alfred scowled.

"Jones here can switch accents." He proudly announced with his trademark grin.

A series of 'ohh's echoed around their small crowd of seven. Arthur covered his furiously blushing face with his right hand. Aische poked his cheek. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Arthur looked at the Italian, then at the rest of his friends. There was no escape. Not even the game mattered. He sighed.

"Remember that time when we went all the way to America? That time when we're searching for Alfred?"

"In Los Angeles?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I think we were in either Virginia or.. Ohio. I don't really remember." Truth was that he remembered exactly where they were: in Alfie's hometown in Virginia. But he was still trying to make the memory seem as blurry as possible so that his friends couldn't ask him any more details.

Then again, he already got on the good part. He smirked at Alfred, whose face had gone into a pale shade rather than his normal complexion.

Will made a confused look. "But Jones rarely speaks in his southern accent. Where did you hear him talk like that?"

Alfred looked at Arthur with pleading eyes. He shook his head. Arthur nodded. He kept on shaking his head. Arthur eyed him with glee. The spectacled blonde slammed his head.

"Our dear friend Alfred Franklin Jones has one of the most fascinating methods of wanking I've ever seen." Arthur proudly announced, his smile was devillish. "I know that Americans love their dear country very much, but it seems that our American boy believed that the American spirit is supposed to be involved in every activity."

Five pairs of surprised eyes were directed at the man in question. Alfred didn't know whether to sit in the midst of his friends or run away from the disturbed glares. Even the monotonous Danielle had problem choosing whether to look disgusted or amused.

Will was the most shocked out of the five. He was clearly surprised, but his face soon changed into that of a very entertained man. "Alfred?" He asked as he tried not to laugh.

"Fuck off, Will." The american muttered.

"I've never met anyone who jacks off like that." Aische shook her head. "You have surprised even the Erotic Ambassador."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, I assume the game is still on." Arthur rubbed his hands together as he leaned towards the embarrased male. "So Alfred," the brit addressed him, stressing on his name for more effect, "Why exactly.. do you wank in that accent of yours?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "Don't I get to choose to get a dare?"

"On this occasion only," Freya smiled at Alfie, mimicking the IELTS listening test narrator, "You don't." A deep groan was heard. Alfred realised that he had no way not to answer the damned question.

"I.. somehow found out that.. whenever I.. you know.." Alfred struggled with his choice of words, trying to avoid anything that might suggest other sexual-themed things. He cleared his throat. "I am more verbal whenever I.. yeah. My southern accent is quite thick, I'm sure it's even thicker than Artie's. People don't really get what I'm saying whenever I'm talking like that, so it's just to ensure that if a name manages to slip out, no one would really hear who it is."

Freya blinked. "Well, you did spend most of your life in Virginia.." she mumbled. She was just as astonished as the others.

Arthur, on the other case, was very, very impressed. "What's wrong with names?" He smirked at the bloke, "Are you trying to tell us that it was someone you shouldn't fantasize about?"

Alfred dropped his head in humiliation. The brit tried not to laugh, but failed terribly. "Was it a girl? Someone like that Roderich's ex-girlfriend? Or maybe our Italian ragazza here?" Aische shot a glare at Arthur.

"No, I don't fantasize over other guys' girlfriends."

"A canadian mademoiselle like Freya?" The brit guessed again. "Or was it not a girl?"

Alfred groaned in desperation. Arthur looked at him with disbelief. "Someone is playing for the rainbow team, ha! Alfie is a pouf!" The brit loudly announced.

"Why don't you just shut that fucking pretty mouth of yours, Kirkland?" Alfred hissed in his hidden accent.

The effect was instantaneous. The words hit the brit like an iceberg. He sucked in a breath the moment he heard Alfred's voice, nearly choking on nothing but air. His heart skipped beats as he crossed his legs, trying to suppress whatever that was reacting under his skinny jeans.

"Bloody git." He muttered.

Alfred returned his words with a smirk.

"Holy mother," Freya exclaimed as she kept slamming her hand onto the canteen table. "You really weren't joking! Both of you!"

The duo looked at the very amused Canadian. Her loud statement had attracted quite a few attention from their surroundings.

"Hey, it's my turn now!" Freya shouted again. Alfred facepalmed for the umpteenth time. "I choose.." She scanned her friends' faces. Arthur gazed at Alfred. Both of their faces had 'please don't choose me' written all over.

"Artie!"

The male stared helplessly at Freya as he shook his head. "Come on, Kinkland." She flashed a smile at him.

"Tru-" He saw the bloody sparks erupting in the girl's eyes. "Shit." He grumbled. "Fine, dare."

"I knew you'd say that." Freya grinned as she started rummaging through her bag. For a moment, Arthur's face brightened up. But then what met their eyes had them worrying about their digestion systems.

Freya had set several, six to be exact, small bottles of some reddish, blood-like substance. The liquid was somewhat translucent, and anyone staring at it for too long would start to doubt its identity. The bottles seem to radiate an eerie sense of danger and the six of them tried to avoid being in the radius of a feet with those things.

"What. Are. Those." Will spat out.

"I went to a karaoke cafe a few days ago, but I ended up with a horrible parched throat." Freya explained with a smiling face. "So I cooked up a batch of cough syrup."

"That." Danielle frowned as he pointed at the bottles, refraining from touching the unknown liquid. "Is cough syrup?"

"It looks a lot like the Red Dragon." Aische commented.

"Well, I dumped lots of stuff into it. I think there's whiskey in there." Freya cocked her head as she started to count. "There's also brandy and bourbon and vermouth and icewine and scotch. Oh, and also a little bit of Kool-Aid."

Six people decided that somehow, the world had stopped to process what the girl had said.

"Then what are those black.. things?"

"Black?" Freya questioned as she picked up a bottle and started shaking it slowly. Sure, black particles started to swim in the red liquid. "Oh right, those are oreos."

Arthur glared at the bottles. He knew what's waiting for him: another hangover. And probably the worst one ever.

"And I figured that I'd probably try out some of its other effects. So I spiked 3 out of 6 of these with some other stuff.."

"You spiked them?" Arthur cut her off with a loud voice. "What the hell were you thinking? I could die out of alcohol poisoning or some.. drug overdose!"

Freya frowned at him. "Sweet saints, calm your babies down, will you? I tried the first batch this morning and I'm sure I don't look like a dead body to you."

"Here's the deal. All of you will pick out one bottle. It's a 50-50 cough syrup roulette!"

Three hours later, Arthur started to doubt himself. Not about his reason to live or whatsover. It was about the quasi-Red-Dragon thing.

The 'cough syrup' he had been forced to drink had tasted exactly like a normal, minty cough syrup, with some extra oreos. He was sure that the effect would be instantaneous, but here he was, jotting down notes about differentiation of implicit functions.

Maybe Freya was seriously considering their health?

"...irkland."

No way, the psychotic girl was practically sparkling when Steve was drinking the thing.

"..er Kirkland."

But then again, he hadn't felt anything other than annoyance after the thing entered his system.

"Mister Kirkland!"

Arthur jolted in shock. He looked up to see Professor Bailey raising a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you okay? You have been looking feverish for some time now."

Wait, feverish? Arthur tried to regain his composure. Sure, the class was slightly hotter than usual, but that was just a coincidence. Right?

"Uh, yeah, I think," He stuttered. "Maybe I'd just get some fresh air, uh, Professor."

Shit had just gotten real.

Professor Bailey wasn't kidding when she said that he looked feverish. Well, after another three hours, Arthur started to not just look feverish, but also feel feverish. He had been lying down on his bed for nearly an hour and he felt more and more frustrated with every ticking second. Frustrated in almost every way. And there was nothing he could do.

He heard a knock on his unlocked door, but he refused to look at his visitor. He could only mutter a short "Come in" before continuing to cover his face with a random book. He really needed to get some sleep.

He could hear footsteps and a voice, but he couldn't recognize who it belonged to.

"Wow, Freya really went overboard spiking that thing."

Arthur dragged his book down to get a look at the intruder. It was Alfred.

"Why are you here?" He sighed.

"I just came to check on you." Alfie shrugged. "I heard that Freya spiked some certain bottles of 'cough syrup' with.."

"With what?" He snapped.

"Aphrodisiac. Pseudophedrin in another bottle and Salvia powder in the last bottle."

Arthur groaned in exasperation. "Please tell me that I drank the most harmless one."

"Well, judging by your face, looks like you got the nasty." The american smirked. "Aphrodisiac."

The brit grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Great, he had drunk some random drug and now he's stuck with Alfred. Amazing.

"Woah, don't go sleeping on me, dude. I'm here to help you get rid of your problem." Alfred poked the pillow.

"Thank you, but I can handle a fever by myself."

"Yeah sure, handle your sexual frustration all by yourself, Artie."

"I am not frustrated in any way!"

"Complete contradiction. I bet you're now as horny as fuck."

Arthur frowned under the pillow. He didn't like being so vulnerable in front of anyone. Especially someone who knows how defenseless he is.

"You know what, I think I'll just do this the way you liked it." Mike mumbled in slight irritation. Before Arthur could think of a comeback, he was stripped of the only thing separating his blushing face with the rest of the world. He could feel satin wrapped around his wrists and his hands being held up in an awkward position.

"What are you doing?" He hissed shrilly, his voice completely out of his control.

"Tying you down so that you don't try to run away." Alfred stated, his face starting to turn redder. "Good thing you've got ties lying around."

"What? Why?" Arthur demanded.

"Trust me, I don't want to do this like this either. But considering how you'll spend the rest of your night crying over frustration, it'd be better if you vent on me."

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. Alfred had a point. He couldn't really do anything to save his life in this situation. His body refused to listen to him. But his pride kept insisting that he should just sleep on it.

"Alright." He said in a low voice. "Do what you want."

Alfred looked at him, as if he was still searching for consent. Arthur was still one of his best friends, regardless of the quarrels they do on a daily basis. Fine, maybe more than that, but that's exactly why he had to consider the brit's feelings.

"Close your eyes," he sighed. The other could feel a blindfold secured over his deep brown eyes. Alfred stepped back to get a good look at Arthur.

"I'm sorry."

Alfie cocked his head. "Why?"

"To make you do this. I mean, you could have found something much better to do than sitting there taking care of me." The american caught the somewhat sad tone and wondered why was Arthur being apologetic.

"To be frank, this could've been fun if we're actually an item." Alfie said quietly. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"How the hell should I know? I thought I'm supposed to cum and you're to supposed to talk me into it."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I did tell you to do whatever you want." Arthur added.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks." Alfred said as he seated himself at the edge of Arthur's bed. "But seriously." His voiced dropped into a seductive tone, making Arthur's breath hitch. "You're so beautiful like this."

Arthur didn't know how a tied-up, blindfolded twenty-year-old man was supposed to be beautiful, but he felt blood rushing to his areas and his mind blurring ever so slowly. Must be the bloody drug, he thought. He felt Alfred shifting his weight.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Alfred started, slipping into his southern accent. "I hate that our first time had to be like this. I hate that I can't make you lust over me without some drug. I hate that you only loved my accent and not me."

Arthur couldn't make out what Alfred was saying, and he couldn't care less. The words rolling out of the american felt like caresses on his hot skin, making his blood rush to his face. Alfred's voice flooded through him, pulling reactions out of him he never thought anyone could.

"I've always wanted to run my fingers all over your chest. I wanted to know if Erotic Ambassador the First is as smooth and as soft as he looks." Alfred sighed as he leaned closer to the blushing blonde. "I wanted to trail my tongue across your chest as I taste you. How do you taste like, Arthur? Sweet? Salty? Oh, I bet your neck tastes salty. Those pretty lips of yours must be sweet though. As sweet as those Black Jacks you silently chew in between lectures, I'm sure."

Gorblimey, what in fuck's name was Alfred saying? Arthur felt his body betray his sanity as he couldn't help but let out a low moan. He felt his jeans getting tighter as he twisted his hips silently. He could feel Alfred inching closer to him, placing his right hand dangerously close to his hardness.

"Your cock.. bitter, I'd imagine. But it still won't stop me from brushing my lips over the tip, running my tongue up and down the shaft, licking you clean. But what about.. lower? I know you've had almost every sexual experience imaginable, but I wonder; how many people have given you a rimjob, Arthur Kirkland? I won't be surprised if you can't count them with two hands, because if were to have you all to myself, that would be the first thing I'd do."

Arthur was half-panting. Had Alfred always had such an effect on him? The drug and his voice had turned him into a needy, wanton mess and all he wanted was the owner of the seductive accent to wrap his lips around his cock and suck the life out of him.

He pictured Alfred's tongue against his burning skin. He could imagine the american dragging it down across his chest, down his abdomen, sucking on his pale waist. The intoxicating thought aroused him even more as he arched his back, still trying to find something, anything, to rub his aching cock against.

"I'd run my tongue lower and lower as I parted your soft, creamy cheeks. I'd brush my tongue over your entrance, tasting you as you writhed against me. I'd breathe in your scent as you moaned. I'd gently suck your puckered flesh, fluttering my eyelashes as I marked you mine."

Arthur felt like dying. "Then I'd push into you, laving your inner walls as I searched for a spot that'd make you see stars. But seeing how the aphrodisiac had affected you so, I bet you'd come just with my tongue. Maybe I couldn't do it right now, but this is my fantasy. Our fantasy. And in my fantasy, you'd come, screaming my name and arching that beautiful, lean back of yours."

Alfred was surprised the brit hadn't came yet, given that he was under the aphrodisiac's effects. Sure, Arthur was panting and squirming and all, but he was amazed by how much self-restraint Arthur had. He crept his hands up the man's jeans, arriving at a very apparent bulge. Arthur hissed as he felt cold air surround his straining cock. He felt his precum forming a pool on his half-exposed stomach.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you cum, Arthur. To see your beautiful mouth screaming for me, to see your hips jerk and your porcelain back arch. I'd lick you clean, every single drop of it. I know that you'd stop right there, but then again, this is fantasy. And I fantasized you, still begging for more, Arthur."

Alfred's right hand slithered upwards, carressing Arthur's abs. He hooked his fingers onto the hem of Arthur's dress shirt and slowly, agonizingly pulled it upwards, exposing more skin to feast his eyes on. Arthur himself was moaning in relief despite his aching cock, digging his fingers into his palm and tugging at his bonds in frustration. Why wasn't Alfred doing anything?

"Alfred.. please.." he panted.

"I'd nudge the tip of my cock at your entrance, until you begged for me to sink into you. And I would. I'd fill you with my length, and wait until you moan my name, because I might die if I ever hurt you, love. I'd slide into you carefully.. until you thrust back up against me."

"Oh God please Alfred," Arthur whispered in between his pants, "Stop teasing and.. aah.. start touching me.." Fuck his pride. Fuck the aphrodisiac. Fuck it all. All he needed was Alfred to touch him.

"And I'd fuck you hard. Fuck you fast. I can't say no to you, Arthur. I'd fuck you over and over, slamming the head of my cock onto your sweet spot again and again." Alfred purred, leaning closer towards the brit.

"Fucking please Alfred!" Arthur moaned wantonly, feeling his wrists started to give out.

"And I'd never let you go. I'd kiss you, claim you with my mouth, my lips, my tongue, my teeth.. I'd mark you as mine, so that no one can take you away, my love."

"So close.. aaah.."

"You'd scream my name, Arthur. You'd scream as you poured all over us, coating our stomaches. And I'd feel your muscles clench as I thrusted so deep inside of you. And I'd cum inside of you, bathing you with me, owning you with my body. You'd love it, Arthur. You'd love me." Alfred could feel the blonde's hot breath on his face. He placed his left hand on Arthur's face as kissed the life out of him, crushing his lips with lust.

Arthur arched his back and he climaxed, shooting strings of cum all over his exposed stomach and Alfred's shirt. He let the waves of ecstasy roll over him as he tried to break the suffocating kiss. Alfred hooked his fingers on the hem of the blindfold as he broke the kiss, breathing heavily and pulled the blindfold off to reveal Arthur's deep green eyes.

Arthur didn't know whether he should cry or slap the other male. He could only stare at Alfred with mixed emotions as he untied his wrists.

"So.." Alfred stuttered. "Was it good? I mean.. mmph!" He couldn't even finish sentence as Arthur silenced him with his lips. It was a very short kiss, but it was pure. Pure love.

"Cumming while you're short of breath is amazing." Arthur muttered, his face burning with embarassment. "I might get addicted to it."

Alfred didn't know what to say. He froze completely still as Arthur wrapped his arms around him as he started to sob silently. "I bloody love you, you fucker." He cried. "I really, really love you."

Alfred smiled, holding the brit close to him, not wanting to let go. "I'm so glad," he whispered to the brit's ear. "I love you too, Artie."

"You know, Alfie... You haven't come, have you?"

Alfred laughed. "Well, you did give me a hard time resisting. But no. Why?"

"'Cause I'm ready for a round two. And a demonstration to whatever nasty things you said."

-Fin-

Author's Notes : I'm so glad I managed to finish this! I had so little time that I had to type most of the story at school. I was literally typing smut while doing math questions. So thank you for all of you who had read this, and please leave reviews!


End file.
